


Resetting the Board

by brodiew



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Clearing the air, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Starting Over, making amends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Beth and Harry are alone, at her house, after a celebration of her return from Russia. She wants to apologize for her past behavior and he wants to be sure that if there is something new that it is real.
Relationships: Harry Beltik/Beth Harmon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Queen's Gambit and hope you do too. Otherwise why have you come. Ha! I am intrigued by Beth and ship her with Harry Beltik. I think the world needs more Harry/Beth. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo or comment to let me know I'm on the right track.

Resettng the Board

Harry had been there to greet her at the airport. As had Benny, Mike, Matt, Jolene and others. But, it was Harry that she was the most happy to see. She was as happy as she could be to be sober; to look at him clearly, unlike the last time. She didn't want to dwell, but she had been a train wreck that day and he had been so honest, so genuine in his concern for her. She on the other hand had been drunk and stoned and in such a deep fucking hole that she couldn't see, or wasn't willing to take the hand he was offering. When she saw him at the airport, she hugged him the hardest and the longest, hoping no one would notice, but knowing everyone did. He had not known what to make of it. He had smiled cautiously and blushed at her apparently lucid excitement. The group had celebrated that night, but she had refrained from drinking, which pleased both Benny and Harry, who each had a few beers. Beth stuck to her Perrier, the sparkling water she discovered in Paris. She wondered how long this dry spell would last, but quickly dismissed the thought. Why entertain losing when she was so good at winning? 

Jolene and Benny held out the longest until Jolene told the 'skinny cracker' that they needed to leave and in separate vehicles. Benny pouted in mock disappointment and put on his hat and coat and followed her out the door. When Beth returned from seeing her friends to their respective vehicles, she found Harry at the piano. He had never shown much interest in it when he lived there, but now, he look at it with a new reverence. 

“I'm sorry about your mother,” he said, breaking the momentary silence. 

“I know,” she replied. “You've said it before.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking down at the the piano keys. “I did. But I don't think you heard me.” 

She hadn't approached the piano, leaning, instead, on the arching frame that separated the foyer from the living room. She looked at the carpet, worrying it with the toe of her shoe. “Maybe not.” 

“It must have been-”

“Harry,” she said, cutting him off. “I don't want to talk about mother right now. I want to talk about you.” 

His eyes rose in surprise, not only that she had interrupted him, but that she wanted to talk about him. “Me?”

She left the entry frame and walked to the piano, scooting in next to him on the bench. She thought about placing a hand on his thigh, but figured the act was too forward, given their past. 

“I've been thinking about what I would say to you when I came home. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you. Not just at the school event, but before.”

“Beth, you-”

“Let me talk, Harry,” she said softly. “I need to say this. I used you, Harry. I was lonely and I was desperate for someone. Mother was dead. The house was empty. I was alone. Your call was a lifeline. I wanted to you to come. I needed someone to distract me from the grief, I guess.”

“I guessed that pretty quickly,” he said, taking the small opening of her silence. “But, I wanted you, Beth. At first I was ecstatic to be living with you. You were-  
“The love of your life?” she finished for him. 

“The girl of my dreams,” he corrected, turning to smile at her. 

“I should have let you tell me, Harry,” she said, regretfully. “I don't know what good it would have done for either of us, but I should not have been so damn obvious in deflecting it.” 

“I was in love you, Beth,” he said plainly. “You were the reason-”

“You got your teeth fixed?” she finished for him again, lightly elbowing him in the side. 

He laughed and so did she, but they were both still in the midst of a serious conversation. 

“Yes,” he said, turning to her. “I wanted to be better for you. I know it was just dental work, but I didn't want to be ashamed of it next time I saw you. If I ever saw you again.”

“You had nothing to be ashamed of Harry,” she said. “You were the best chess player in the state. Look, there is more I want to say. About the sex. How I treated you. I am so sorry.”

He placed a hand on hers, which rested on her thigh, and they met each others eyes. Throughout the conversation, they had been tenuous about eye contact. 

“Let's not relive the past, okay?” he said. “Suffice to say, it was regrettable. I am grateful that you want to apologize, but I'm more concerned about tonight. I'm still here. Everyone else is gone. The light is low. Are you trying the seduce me, Beth?”

She arched an eyebrow. “What if I was?” 

“If you were, I would have to give you fair warning.”

“What warning is that?” she asked, unsure if this was a playful game or some more serious. 

“I'm not interested in sex.” 

“You're not?” she said, confused, but smiling at the statement. 

“I-I mean, I'm not interested in what we had before. I don't want to be some one you work out your grief or frustrations on. I'm over that I don't have time for treading water. Do you understand?

She squeezed his hand that was still in her and gently leaned into him and lightly kissed him on the lips. It was a tender kiss, unlike anything he had ever received from her before. 

“What was that for?” he asked, as he opened his eyes and took in the closeness of her alabaster skin and the sheen of her red hair in the dim light, and the depths of her hazel eyes. 

“For loving me even when I couldn't love you, much less myself.” She kissed him again, pressing harder, but not opening her mouth or making any moves he might find aggressive. She didn't want to scare him away. 

“And that one?” he asked. 

“That one was for being with Benny when he called Moscow. Quite summit you guys put together.”

The third kiss added some passion, again something Harry had never felt from her advances in the past. Energy, yes, even gusto, but nothing like a true desire to be with him, to share herself with him. He opened his lips to her an she did the same. She pulled away, waiting. 

“Oh...yes,” he breathed. “What was that one for? I'm very curious about that one.”

“That one is for being at the airport to meet me tonight. Did you notice how excited I was to see you. Could you feel how hard I hugged you? Did you notice how long I held onto you?”

“I did,” he confessed. “I wasn't sure what to make of it.” 

She kissed him again, deepening the kiss, letting her tongue enter his mouth and explore. She waited for him to do the same and was not disappointed. They kissed for a while; hands in hair, hand on necks, hands on waists. She touched his chest and took one of his and and made to have him touch hers. At that point, he drew back from their kissing. 

“Beth,” he said, taking a deep breath, and taking her hand in his. “Wait.”

“What is it?” she asked, unsure why he had stopped. 

He reach up and tucked stray hairs behind her left ear. “I'm not going to bed with you tonight.”

She broke his gaze, but continued holding his hands. “I know. I understand it. I think.” 

“If you want me, I you to be sure that it is me and no just someone to have around. I don't want to be your security blanket. I want to be someone who truly matters to you. More than a friend. My feelings haven't changed. I love you., Beth. I love the whole you. Warts and all. That sounded kind of corny, but it's true.”

“I think I love you, too, Harry,” she said, meeting his eyes again. “More than a friend.” 

“If that's true,” he said, with a genuine smile. “Let's find out. Go on dates. Have fun together. Get to know each other better.” 

“I think I can do that,” she said, a tired smile pulling at her lips. 

“So much thinking...” he said in mock frustration. 

She kissed him lightly again, like the first one, and stood. “Do you want to stay in your old room?” 

“No, I think I'll head home,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, a feint plead in her tone. “If you don't want your old room, I can throw some blankets on the couch right here.” 

“You know what? I think the blankets will be perfect. Driving home right now might not be the bet idea.” 

She blinked and let out a sign of relief she hoped wasn't too obvious. She was home. She was sober. She was happy. But she didn't want to be alone. Looking at Harry, she knew he knew and that was why he decided to stay. She retrieved blankets and a pillow and made sure he would be comfortable before heading upstairs to bed. 

When she woke up the next morning, she could smell something in the air. Dressing quickly and heading downstairs, she she was met with the heavenly smell of bacon. Entering the kitchen, she saw Harry leaning over the stove. She must have sensed her and he turned around holding a plate bacon and eggs. 

“Good morning, Sleepyhead,” he said with a grin. “I was just making breakfast. Would you like some?”

She rushed to his side and took the plate, kissing his cheek. “Yes! More than anything in the world.”


	2. Harry, Helm, and the World Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Harry go to a movie and talk on the way to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting to write. It started out as one thing, became another, and ended up something else altogether. I still had fun with it. I enjoy writing conversations and this one was out there. I hope you enjoy. If so, please leave a kudo or comment to let me know I'm on the right track.

Harry, Helm, and the World Champion

When Harry asked if Beth wanted to go see the new film 'In Cold Blood', she demurred. He had told her enough about the book, the home invasion and the murders. Normally she wasn't squeamish about such things, but it sounded brutal. She was much more in the mood to see Dean Martin in the latest Matt Helm movie, 'The Ambushers'. No, she hadn't read any of the books and neither had Harry. In fact, he scoffed at the mere thought of reading such 'pulp nonsense. She thought he protested too much. Maybe he was talking about the movie. The poster itself had half naked chicks surrounding Dino as he sat on a motorcycle and posed with thumbs up. Nothing suggestive there. But it sounded more fun than a bloody crime drama that reenacted horrors that occurred in real life. 

Given that it would be their first 'date', Harry conceded and despite himself laughed more than once at Dino's antics in and out of the sack. 

“That was more fun than I expected,” Harry said as left the theater. I like Martin as a singer, but I never thought of him as a secret agent.” 

“I don't think you're supposed to think much at at all. Just enjoy the silliness of it all,” Beth said taking his hand as they walked to the car. 

“I never took you for one to enjoy the silliness,” he said. “Sarcastic absurdity, perhaps, but never goofiness for its own sake.”

She regarded him sagely. “I guess that's why we are on a date, Harry. To learn things about each other we don't know.” 

“Touche,” he said. “But it seems to me that Matt Helm simply stumbles through the film discovering clues that are blatantly obvious and solving the case almost by accident. Not to mention that he is inexplicably attractive to women who gleefully jump into be with him for no particular reason.” 

“I wouldn't say it was inexplicable?” she retorted. “Dean Martin my not be a fox, but he's a good looking man. He's got a way about him. I know you know this Harry, but he's known as a ladies man.”

“So, Beth,” Harry said with a smirk. “Are you saying you would jump in the sack with Dino, or Matt Helm, for that matter.”   
“Maybe,” she drawled, her lips stretching into a playful smile. “but who's to say he wouldn't be smitten by little ole me, the World Champion of Chess. He's had to have heard of me.”

“You might be right,” Harry yielded. “I've heard he's quite mad about chess.” 

“Sure thing, Buster,” she replied, punching him in the shoulder. “Did he tell you that himself?” 

“No,” Harry said, continuing the charade. “It was Townes who told me.” 

Beth raised an eyebrow, accepting the 'point' of Harry's cleverness.

“And, how would he know such a thing?” she said, playing along. 

“He's a newspaper man. He's been to Las Vegas. Newsmen know stuff!” 

“Ran out of steam there, didn't you?” Beth admonished, impishly. “Had a good thing going though.” 

“Where did I park?” Harry said, looking up and down the street. 

“That's one way to change the subject,” Beth said, turning around and pointing. “We left it five blocks that way.” 

“And, you knew all this time?” he said, mildly vexed. 

“Of course,” she replied, pointing to her temple. “Sharp as a tack. 

She released his hand, which she had been holding the entire time and hugged his arm with both hands, pressing her cheek in to the shoulder he has just punched. 

“Are you staying over tonight?”

His eyes narrowed, ever so slightly at her question, as they turned about face, and started walking back to the car. “I don't know. I usually don't sleep with a girl on the first date. Especially, if I like her.” 

“You realize how twisted that sounds?” she said, pinning him with her hazel eyes. 

Her glorious read locks fell from beneath her wool cap and framed her face beautifully. “What's really twisted is that I take it super slow with gorgeous redheads, who happen to be international celebrities. I've had to beat them away with a stick.” 

“I've heard they can be pretty aggressive,” Beth shot back. “Not taking no for an answer.” 

He grinned. “That's what my stick is for.” 

“Is that what it's for?” She jibed. “I thought it was for beating...

Harry let out a burst of nervous laughter and his flushed bright pink. 

“Beating back all your foxy admirers. Did you think I meant something else?”  
“N-No,” she said, clearing his throat. “Not at all.”

“Yes, you did,” she said leaning into him, causing him to take a step to the side. “And, I did mean something else. It's called innuendo, Harry.” 

“Oh, I know what it's called.”

“Are you nervous, Harry?” she asked.

“Why would I be nervous?” he deflected, poorly. 

“I made you blush,” she said, seriously. “I was struggling thinking it was possible for us to start over, like nothing happened. But, if I can make a sex joke and get you blush after everything we did, that gives me hope.” 

“I'm glad to hear that,” he said, honestly. “One small step.” 

“Just curious, though,” she said, seductively. “Did you use that stick to beat off any thoughts about a particular celebrity redhead?” 

“Well, Yes,” he confessed. “I did it often and with vigor. She was relentless. I could not get her out of my mind.” 

“Wow,” Beth said, surprise lacing her voice. “That's quite a mental picture. Who was this she-devil?” 

He turned to her and with deadpan seriousness said: “Ann Margaret.” 

“You cocksucker!” she exclaimed, grinning and hitting his arm again, repeatedly. “You'll pay for that.”

“I'm sure I will,” he said with a smug, self satisfied smile. “But not for sex.” 

“Innuen-do,” she said with a chuckle. “Do you know what a cocksucker is?” 

“Uh,” he started, unsure. “I have an idea. Why?” 

“I first heard it back at Methuen,” she began. “Jolene would call one of staff guys that name a lot. It's not a nice name, but I'm not sure that she didn't like the guy. So, I asked her one day what it meant. She explained it to me. I was kind of grossed out. I was nine or ten or eleven. I don't remember, but she told me that some girls put their mouths on men's penis', like where they pee, and suck on it. I didn't like the idea, but wanted to know more about penis', so I sneaked an anatomy book and found out what I needed to know.” 

He watched her as she told the story, intrigued that she sounded like a young girl again. “Do you still think it's weird?”

She shrugged. “Let's just say, I haven't done it...yet.” 

“Why are we talking about this, again?” he said, poorly attempting to change the subject. 

She stopped him on the sidewalk and pulled him on to a long, deep kiss. When she broke it, she said: “Because I'm horny, Harry, and you're my guy. Nobody else. I willing to try something new and I want you to be okay with it.”  
“I'm not that easy, Beth,” he said, short of breath. “But I might be tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I'm starting to think you're a Jesus Freak.”

In response, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. “I'm no Jesus Freak, but I just want you to be sure about us. I don't want sex to be all that we're about.”

“Don't worry, Harry,” she said, genuinely, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “You're stuck with me.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, returning her kiss with a small peck on the lips. 'Now where did I park?” 

“Right here,” said, placing a hand on the hood. “You must have been distracted not to see it.” 

“You could say that.”


End file.
